Laser Tag
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP playing laser tag! An Arrow one-shot with some Nysara!


**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP playing laser tag!

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing:** Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: **An Arrow one-shot with some Nysara!

"Okay. So how are we doing this thing? Team Arrow versus the League?" Oliver suggested as the group geared up for their game of laser tag.

The room was filled with a bunch of children and teenagers. In their corner of the room stood Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Sara, Nyssa, Felicity, Thea and a few league members.

It was a rare day filled with no assignments or city chaos. Nyssa was in town visiting her girlfriend and a few of her friends in the League decided to join her. Quentin was a bit surprised, to say the least, when his daughter's assassin girlfriend showed up on their doorstep with three other mysterious figures. Markus, Eliza and Adam Lee were the closest things to friends that Nyssa had in Nanda Parbat. Therefore, any friends of Nyssa al Ghul were friends of Sara Lance and Team Arrow.

"I call the three highly trained assassins over there. If I'm going against you guys, I'm gonna need backup" Felicity grinned impishly at the group in front of her and winked at the three league members.

Thea spoke up from her spot beside her boyfriend. "Wait hold up. I need back up too!"

"Ummm I called these three. They will be completely dedicated to keeping me safe...right guys?" Felicity giggled at the three in-sync nods directed at her question.

"Fine. Then I call Sara and Nyssa"

"Hey! What about me? I'm your boyfriend!" Roy exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry sweetie! But Sara totally kicked your ass at target practice yesterday. And Nyssa...well she's Nyssa al Ghul. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon. Can't pass up the chance to go against you guys with these two as back up"

"Okay, okay. So how about Felicity, the three stooges and Roy...against me, Diggle, Thea, Sara, and Nyssa?" Oliver spoke up from the entrance to the laser tag arena.

"As long as we can finally start our game...I'm fine with anything. Now can we go in and play?" Diggle groaned as he played around with his laser gun.

"Yes, I agree with Mr. Diggle. Shall we begin?" Nyssa suggested. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and grinned childishly. "Are you ready to win, Habibati?"

Sara grinned determinedly at her lover and leaned into her embrace. "Let's do this baby! Get ready to lose, kiddos"

"Whoo! Let's go!" both teams cheered and started towards the arena.

"Wait, hold up!" Felicity said as she ran to the front of the group. They all halted and looked confusedly at the blonde hacker. "Shouldn't we like...clear out the arena of any small children first? Actually...we should probably clear out the arena of anybody who isn't a part of Team Arrow or the League of Assassins".

"Dude. We're playing laser tag. What could possibly happen?" Roy snickered and wrapped a friendly arm around his friend. "We can't hurt them if we accidentally shoot at them. We'll just rack up some bonus points that way!"

"Oh. Right. Let's go then!"

Both teams ran into the arena and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, I shot Ollie!" Felicity shouted victoriously. "Yay! - Holy shit!" the blonde shrieked as she was pushed to the side by her 'bodyguards'.

"Ms. Smoak. If you could possibly refrain from announcing your victories...that would be fantastic" Markus grunted as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Yeah, seriously. But here's an important question. Why am I always the one to take the hits?!" Eliza whined at the fact that her laser gun was once again frozen from getting hit again.

"You are the one who is practically glued to Ms. Smoak's side" Adam smirked at the blushing redhead.

"We are acting as her bodyguards, boys. I am just doing my job"

"I do not believe staring at Ms. Smoak's backside is a part of our job description" Markus added and shared a smirk with his brother.

"O-okay. Let us just get back to the game! I am sure that standing here in the open is not beneficial to our team" Eliza mumbled as she glared at her older brothers and smiled sheepishly at the blushing blonde.

"She's right boys. Let's go win this thing!" Felicity cheered lightly. With a gentle smile, she grabbed the female assassin's arm and led the group through the arena.

* * *

"I am impressed Ms. Queen. Your aim is nothing to laugh at" Nyssa looked on with a smile as the other girl managed to shoot the red-headed assassin.

Thea had been aiming for Felicity when the girl had exclaimed her victorious shot at her brother. However, the other woman had taken the hit instead. Thea was just happy that she hit a moving target. Especially now that it had earned her a praise from the Heir to the Demon. "Thanks! Hey...why do you look so flushed? We've barely moved around"

"Oh um...no reason. Just feeling a tad warm in this crowded arena"

"We were making out behind that wall"

"Sara!"

"What? She totally knew that. She has been staring at that hickey on your neck"

"Yeah, no one could miss that big one. You're fine, Nyssa. You guys have saved me from at least a dozen shots already. I can cover you for a few minutes if you wanna go back behind the wall" Thea offered with a shrug and a not very well concealed grin.

"Really? Thanks Thea!" Sara grinned wolfishly and dragged a smirking Nyssa behind her.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Ms. Queen!"

* * *

"I've been hit! I've been hit! Run, Dig! Save yourself!"

"Oliver?"

"Yes, my dear friend?"

"Shut up. And get your ass off the ground. We've already lost contact with our girls. I'm not losing this battle because you decided to play a weak victim today"

"The green arrow is never a weak victim" Oliver grunted as he pushed himself off the ground. "And relax, Dig. We've got this game in the bag. I'm Oliver Queen. I never lose when I put my mind to it"

"Right. That's why our sweet, innocent Felicity Smoak shot you down and your little sister had to -"

"Okay. I get it. Let's move. No more fooling around. We've got a war to win"

* * *

The battle had concluded and an uproar of voices filled the room. Team Arrow and the members of the League stared at the scoreboard in outrage. Roy was the only person in the room who seemed happy about the results.

"This must be wrong! The three of us were kicking so much ass!"

"Well habibati...we did take a break midst the game"

"I blame you two" Thea grumbled.

"Well I don't know how Dig and I don't have higher scores!"

"Your game was pretty weak, Arrow" Diggle muttered to the sulking billionaire.

"Now I'm not complaining or anything considering my team won...but how the hell did Roy beat me? I had three assassin bodyguards!" Felicity whined with an adorable pout.

"I'm that skilled dudes! And...I just avoided you guys and went for the teens…" Roy shrugged with a sly grin.


End file.
